This invention relates to height adjustment mechanisms for mower decks.
Conventional mower deck height adjustment mechanisms typically provide a lever mechanism which is coupled to a mower deck via a series of linkages. A locking or latching mechanism is typically provided for securing the lever and mower deck in the desired position. Some height adjustment mechanisms also include lift assist mechanisms which help the operator lift the lever and mower deck to a higher position. Many conventional height adjustment mechanisms have been designed and manufactured to be sturdy and durable to withstand the wear of many repeated uses. However, conventional height adjustment mechanisms which are well designed for sturdiness and durability tend to be relatively costly to manufacture and assemble due to their rugged construction and high number of parts.
Therefore it would be desirable to provide a mower deck height adjustment mechanism which is sturdy and durable, but that includes a relatively small number of parts and is designed so that manufacturing and assembly costs are relatively low. It would also be desirable for such a height adjustment mechanism to be operable by only a single right or left hand of an operator, and to also be graspable by both of the operator's hands to thereby allow easy two-handed lifting.